Liar
by Mega-Megza3000
Summary: Misty critizes Ash as a Liar. A fight breaks out and Misty leaves for good. When an email apology comes from Ash, Misty tries to see what good is left in him, but when Ash comes back, why does it all go wrong? AAML FOREVER! Summary sucks sorry! R&R please
1. Ash

Disclaimer:- I dont own Pokemon or anime...I wish i did...but i dont so boo hoo.

* * *

Ash raised his head from staring at the ground to watch the clouds above him as they slowly drifted across the bright blue sky. A glittering silver wind fluttered through his unruly black hair and blew the cap off his head, floating in the wind and landing on Pikachu. May's Beautifly flickered past him, her wings flapping softly, releasing a refreshing silver wind on the tired group. Ignoring the replacement of his cap, Ash returned to stare at the ground, his thoughts swimming round and round his mind, confusing him, while Pikachu balanced himself on Ash's head, leaning over to see Ash's face up-side down. 

'Pika?'

Ash shook his head, causing Pikachu to loose stability and fall off, landing head first on the gravely path, the cap now lying a few feet away. Unknown to Ash, May picked up the cap, returned it onto his head and smiled, returning Beautifly to her pokeball.

"Ash? Are you ok?" she asked, stowing the ball away and quickening her pace to catch up with him.

"Why is everyone asking me that?!" snapped Ash angrily. "I'm fine. Let's just get to Petalburg before it's dark."

May raised her eyebrows, before standing still, and waiting for Brock and Max to draw level with her.

'Azurill!' came a high-pitched chirp from beside Ash's left leg, bouncing on his tail and looking up at him, his eyes glistening in the bright sunlight.

"Hey Azurill." Said Ash weakly, picking up the pokemon and letting it clamber onto his shoulder.

"Azu!" he cried happily, watching his tail flutter about behind him.

A couple of paces behind him and Azurill, May was whispering to Brock, ignoring Max's attempts to eavesdrop.

"Why do you think Ash's become more attached to Azurill than Pikachu?" she asked quizzically, watching as Ash smiled at the small blue pokemon.

"Because Misty gave it to him. He'll probably treasure it for as long as he can." Informed Brock with a smirk.

"Misty? That red-head aqua-airhead gym leader?" said May with spite.

"Um…yeah…why don't you like her May?"

"Oh, no reason…no reason…why didn't she take it back when she…ya know…left…?" replied May, looking away to watch Pikachu clamber over the obstructing rock that stood before him.

Without thinking, he jumped up on top of it and stepped over the edge, falling back onto the ground and shocking the rock in anger.

"Coz she knows she never wanted to leave Ash. She just wanted Ash to realise his stupidity and torture him."

"Ah right…Come here Pika." Said May, opening her arms towards Pikachu, who smiled and jumped onto her bandana, surveying the grassy Hoenn area around them with one paw shading his eyes.

Meanwhile, Brock approached Ash and casually walked beside him, overlooking the glares Ash shot at him.

"Do you miss her Ash?" he asked nonchalantly, which earned him a jab in the ribs.

"No." snapped Ash, flaring up immediately.

"Yeah ya do."

"I don't alright? Just leave me alone." Shouted Ash, speeding up towards the dense cluster of trees ahead of them.

* * *

After an hour of silence between Ash and the others, they set up their camp in a forest clearing- or rather everyone else set up camp- while Ash disappeared off, saying he'd found a stream. May rolled her eyes at his retreating back, before returning to kindle the campfire, but to no avail. Ash put his hands in his jacket pockets and walked up to the waters edge, staring out over the rushing clear water towards the city on the other side, with a towering mountain range surrounding the furthest side. He fell onto his back and stared up at the sky, once again watching the clouds floating by. 

"Azurilllllllllllllllllllll!" cried Azurill, leaping up onto Ash's lap, making the boy jump slightly.

"Hi again Azu." Smiled Ash, petting Azurill's head softly.

"Azu Azurill zu?" he said in a quizzical tone.

Ash sat up and looked at him with interest, before realising what he was asking.

"Yeah, I guess I do miss her Azu." He sighed, lying back down again. "But I can't explain this feeling. I think about her everyday, but I don't know _why _I miss her."

Azurill rolled his eyes at Ash's denseness, before leaping off him and running back to Max at the camp.

"ASH!" yelled May's voice. "DINNER!"

Ash groaned, and gradually stood up, taking one last peaceful look at the river, then returned to the camp, where everyone was already seated around a large canister of Brock's soup.

"I'm not really that hungry." Said Ash, his voice quiet and non-energetic.

"Alright. I really CANNOT take this ANY LONGER! Ash what the Heck is wrong!" shouted Max, making Brock drop the ladle in shock and May fall backwards off the bench.

Ash shook his head again, clambered over the seat of the bench and dived quickly into his tent, zipping the plastic sheet door closed.

"Well done Max." scolded May, sharply jabbing Max on the arm.

"What?" retorted Max angrily.

"Guys! Please." Ordered Brock, stowing the ladle away and putting a lid on the canister, before walking over to Ash's tent.

Behind him, May was whispering furious insults at Max, who folded his arms and came out with a load of comebacks, forcing May into silence. Max smirked and made his way into his smaller tent, his Ralts following him, singing softly into the night.

"Ash?" whispered Brock, unzipping the sheet door and climbed into the tent.

It was a fairly big tent, large enough to fit at least three people, but most of it was empty, except for Ash's sleeping bag, his rucksack and his pokeballs, scattered across the ground sheet. Ash looked up from his sleeping bag, glared at Brock and turned back to face the side of the tent, his hat falling off his hair and onto the ground sheet.

"Go away."

"No. Not until you talk." Replied Brock, sitting at the foot of Ash's sleeping bag.

Ash kicked his foot at Brock's leg angrily and pushed him backwards, before dropping his leg back onto the sleeping bag and rubbing, what Brock thought to be, tears from his eyes.

"I mean it Brock. Just leave me alone." Snapped Ash when Brock didn't leave. "Let me be alone with my thoughts."

"Thoughts of Misty?" asked Brock interestingly.

"I SAID LEAVE!" yelled Ash blushing as more tears dropped down.

Brock didn't need to be told again. He knew when Ash was really angry, and he did NOT want a shock from Pikachu.

"Any luck?" questioned May when Brock returned from the tent.

"No. We need to find some way of getting Misty's leaving out of his mind." Said Brock, tapping the side of his head as he thought.

"Maybe he just needs a girlfriend?" suggested May hopefully.

"If the girlfriend's NOT MISTY THEN I'M NOT INTERESTED!" yelled Ash from inside the tent.

"Well that's outta the question." Sighed May, defeated.

"What if we went to visit Misty?" recommended Brock, his eyes lighting up. "Ash's battles have been so poor, he's loosing all of them, even to the really young trainers!"

"Alright then. But can we _please_ go and see my parents first?" begged May.

"Yeah, that seems fair." Shrugged Brock smiling, before waving goodnight and turning back to his own tent.

May nodded, and watched the glowering embers of the dieing fire flicker in the moonlight. She turned her head around to face Ash's tent and smiled weakly, her Eevee following May's gaze.

"Eev Eevee eev?" smiled Eevee, looking up at May's face with amusement.

"Eevee!" cried May, before covering her mouth with her hands and talking quieter. "Eevee! I do not. I just like him."

"Eeeeeveeee…" said Eevee slyly, bounding off May's shoulder and ran off into her tent.

Back in Ash's tent, Ash lay staring up at the ceiling of the tent, his thoughts swimming, going over the same memory over and over…

* * *

_START FLASHBACK_

"_Ya know Ash? I don't even know why I even bothered to save you from the water! My life wouldn't be so miserable if you hadn't been so stupid and careless!" screamed Misty from one side of the forest clearing._

"_Well if I'm so stupid and careless then why the hell are you following me every single place I GO!" yelled Ash, on the opposite side._

"_Coz in case you hadn't noticed, I have no way of getting home!" retorted Misty angrily._

"_You could WALK!"_

"_I've been doing that for three flippin' YEARS!"_

"_WHO CARES?"_

"_I CARE!"_

"_WELL I DON'T SO WHY DON'T YOU TAKE ALL MY FLIPPIN' MONEY AND BUY YOURSELF A BIKE."_

"_FINE I WILL THEN."_

"_GOOD, NOW WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET ON WITH YOUR STUPID ASH-FREE LIFE AND STOP BUGGING ME!" roared Ash furiously._

"_FINE I WILL." Repeated Misty, turning away from Ash and running off into the dense forest._

"_Why the hell did you go and yell at her like that Ash Ketchum?" snapped Brock, fuming._

"_Coz I'm sick of a stupid little girl always complaining by my side." Glared Ash, storming off into his tent._

_END FLASHBACK _

* * *

"Why the HELL was I so stupid Mist?" yelled Ash into the night. "I miss you every single second of my life and I can't live without you as my friend!" 

Ash rolled over to stare at the wall of the tent and wiped away more tears as they dropped onto his non-water proof sleeping bag.

"Please forgive me someday…" he whispered sadly, as his eyes fell slowly into a deep sleep, letting him dream.

* * *

Hope ya like it!

R&R please!!!!!!!!!

Mega-Megza3000


	2. Misty

Disclaimer:- This is just stupid- Everyone knows I dont own pokemon.

* * *

A small gleam of dull sunlight illuminated a messy aqua blue room, falling across a sleeping red head as she lay on the water pokemon printed bed, her hair tied up in her trademark ponytail and her eyes closed tightly, a small tear clinging onto one eyelash, before dropping down onto the pillow.

* * *

Misty raised her head off her tear-stained pillow and surveyed her bedroom, littered with paper, clothes, pens and Pokemon soft toys. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Misty swung her legs over the side of her bed, untied her red hair and let it fall over her shoulders comfortably. She smiled weakly, stood up and slipped on her fluffy childhood Pikachu slippers from her beloved parents, reminding her of Ash's Pikachu, the destroyer of her bike all those years ago, and the pokemon of a true enemy. Misty made her way over towards her desk and picked up a small, framed photograph. Inside the frame was a reasonably tall brown haired boy at the back, at least in his early twenties, one hand on a small boy's shoulder and the other on a red haired girl's shoulder. The smaller teenage boy with unruly black hair and a baseball cap stood at the front with the slightly taller red haired teenage girl with her arms around his neck, a Pikachu on her shoulder and a Togepi on top of the teenage boy's cap. Misty threw the picture against the wall, ignored the glass that cut her arms, pushed the bedroom door open quietly and crept downstairs into the swimming pool gym arena. Grabbing a small piece of Daisy's left over toast, Misty picked up a small note that lay on the table in the kitchen. 

_Misty _

_We're off to visit Caitlyn and Jared in Saffron City. We'll be back in about three weeks, so take care of the gym while we're away. I left you some toast on the table and most of the pokemon are in their pokeballs, 'cept for Gyarados. He's come with us just in case.._

_Cya in three weeks!_

_Love,_

_Daisy, Lily and Violet._

_P.S. An email came for you on Lily's computer this morning, but coz you were asleep we didn't bother to tell you._

Misty munched on the cold, burnt toast as she read the note carefully, re-reading it over and over again, her eyes lighting up at the end part. Dropping the scrap of toast, she rushed into the sitting room, leapt over the sofa and landed on by the table, before switching on the laptop and opening her inbox. A Staryu figure flashed in the bottom corner as it sat on top of a blue envelope, it's points waving from side to side.

**Dear Misty**

**Hey, it's me, Brock.**

**Ash, May, Max and I are in Petalburg City, at May's place. Ash is missing you a lot, (so am I) but I think Ash is suffering most since you returned home. I'm writing to you coz Ash's battles are really; really poor and we really need you back. He won't ever come out of his tent, he won't eat anything (I know, it's crazy! Especially for Ash!) and he never makes a sound, and if he does, he's insulting us, yelling at us, crying or talking to Azurill. He's become more attached to him now, so Pikachu's been bunking in my tent.**

**We're sick of Ash being so miserable, so we decided we'd pass through Cerulean City and visit you for a couple of days. Is that ok? Email back soon.**

**Cya**

**Brock**

Misty stared in shock as re-read the part about Ash.

**'Ash is missing you a lot, (so am I) but I think Ash is suffering most since you returned home.'**

"That is so not true." Sighed Misty, pulling the laptop towards her, she began to write:

_Brock  
I can tell that Ash doesn't miss me. If he did, why did he say all those things about me?_

"What do I say now?" thought Misty, silently.

_He doesn't miss me. Tell him that my life has never been better since I left. My battling is so much better now, and im getting closer and closer towards my goal of Water Pokemon Master. And if Ash ever does become the Pokemon Grand Master, then tell him that I don't care. Coz I don't. I won't be there to beg for an autograph, I won't be at any of your famous battles, I wont even watch them on TV. I wasted enough time with him and I don't want to waste any more of it._

_Misty_

She hit the send button and waited for a return email. After a couple of minutes, the Staryu figure flashed again, and as she clicked on it Misty prepared herself for Brock's reply, but was surprised when a different style of font appeared.

_**Mist**_

_**I realy do miss yho. Im sorry I sed al of thos stupid things, Im sorry for al of the realy stupid things I've dun and sed threwout the time that yhove been wiv me. I didnt mean ani of the stuff that I sed to you. I reli want to cee you agen cuz i reli reli miss yho. I can't live wivout yho besid me and I cant batle if yho arent ere. Why did yho leave? Yho new that I neva ment ani of that stuff.**_

_**Ash**_

Misty laughed at all of Ash's spelling mistakes and wrote back quickly, ignoring the constant defending talk about Ash inside her head.

"He's right ya know Misty."

"Give him another chance."

"He's telling the truth…"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Misty, smacking her right hand palm to her forehead and turned to face the screen again.

_Ash_

_Your spelling is rubbish! Anyway, You know damn well why I left! I'm not going to listen to your lies, and I know that if I do come back then you'll just ruin my now almost perfect life. If you can't live without me there, then tough. You should have thought about that then, before you went ahead and drove me away. I left you because I can't take any more of your constant yelling. You would nearly always blame me for getting lost, you would constantly tease me about bugs, and you were so dense you didn't realise ANY of the thousands of hints that I dropped! I've had enough, so I'm going back to living without you in my own world._

_Misty- And DON'T YOU DARE think of ever calling me Mist again, coz I wont listen._

It was only one minute before Ash replied

_**Hints about wat? Im confuzd. Im sorry about the teasing, I'm sorry about the blamin that I shud hav givn to me. I'm sorry for my flippin' spelling- but I reli didnt mean ani of it! Yho now that Id neva ly to yho.**_

That was it. Misty couldn't take it any more. She had to speak to him face to face, in person.

_Fine. Come to Cerulean for however long you like. I don't care. You can stay here, but don't think that I forgive you. I just feel sorry for Brock having to put up with you, he needs a break. I'll be here for three weeks, all alone, about to have my life re-wrecked. See you soon I guess._

Misty ran back upstairs into her bedroom and thrust open the doors of her wardrobe and examined the selection of clothes. Choosing a blue halter top and jean shorts, Misty threw the clothes on, and slipped on her sandals.

"Cerulean City, here I come!" she said to herself loudly, grasping her house keys off the shelf, locking the door and climbing onto Ash's bike, before riding out of the drive way and into the busy city.

After a long ride up a huge hill outside her gym, Misty stood at the top, looking at the city beneath, cars zooming through the metropolis, swerving around tight bends, people hurrying back to the comforts of their homes before it rained on them. Dark clouds floated above her, and before Misty knew it, she was soaked to the bone; her straightened hair now frizzy and curled, her clothes drenched and her hands slippery. Shielding her eyes from the rain, she sped down the hill into the city and pulled up outside the post office, the reasonably dry letter protected in her pocket. A small ding rang throughout the tiny building as Misty pushed the door open and stumbled in, steadying herself on the counter.

"Miss Waterflower? Why were you so foolish to leave the house without a raincoat?" said the lady behind the counter, as Misty slid the letter under the glass and onto the other side.

"Sorry Miss Williston. I got a letter from my friend and I had to reply immediately.

"Is it the Pokemon Mast to-be, Ash Ketchum from Pallet?" asked Miss Williston, slipping the letter into the box and taking a pound coin from Misty.

"Yeah. He's somewhere in Petalburg City at the moment." Smiled Misty, gathering her purse from the counter.

"I hear from your sisters that you like him, am I right…?" said Miss Williston sneakily.

"Like him? God I hate him. He is just so dense. I used to like him, but he's just so stupid he doesn't realise any of the hints that I drop. Anyway, Bye Miss Williston."

"He's young. He's the kind of teenager that only cares about one thing in his life- Pokemon, while girls…dating…relationships…they just don't make any sense to him. Give him another chance Misty." Sighed Miss Williston to Misty's turned back.

Slowly, Misty revolved around and smiled at Miss Williston's explanation.

"You know what Miss Williston? I think I will." Grinned Misty, pulling open the door and stepped out into the rain.

Unchaining her bike from the stand, Misty clambered onto it and rode towards the supermarket, her hands slipping on the handlebars, Miss Williston's words swimming around in her mind. As she pulled up outside the shopping centre, Misty took a shopping basket off the rack and began her search for food, trying to remember Ash and Brock's favourite food.

"Ash's favourite is easy to remember." Smirked Misty as she grabbed a pack of two burgers from a meat selection shelf, while she pondered on the thought of Brocks. "What does he like? Well, he usually eats rice balls and stuff like that. I guess that'll have to do for now."

Misty shoved a couple of packets of rice balls and other simple foods into her basket and began to think about the two Petalburg City siblings. Shrugging, Misty chose a small packet of noodles and chicken, dropped them into the basket, along with a variety of vegetables and fruit, before proceeding towards the checkout counter.

"Hey Jim." Smiled Misty at the familiar faced man behind the counter as he scanned her collection of food.

"Miss Waterflower." He nodded kindly, placing the food in two carrier bags. "You got some sorta party going on?"

"Not a party, just a friend reunion." Replied Misty, gathering the bags together and handing over a twenty-dollar note.

"Well have fun. Cya around Miss Waterflower." Waved Jim, taking the note and giving Misty her change of three pounds twenty.

"Bye Jim." Said Misty as she walked out of the shop quickly and stuffed the shopping into her backpack, before riding back home in the heavy rain.

* * *

Hope ya like it! 

R&R please...i need reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mega-Megza3000


	3. Reunion

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" cried Ash happily, jumping up into the air, ignoring the amazed looks from passing people. "LOOK! IT'S RIGHT THERE!"

"Ash, calm down." Sighed Brock, pulling the hyperactive teen back onto the ground.

"Yeah, she's just a girl." Said May.

Ash, Brock, May and Max stood at the top of a hill that overlooked Cerulean City, a peaceful City lying in the heart of the countryside. The Cerulean Gym lay on the other side, a small house built next to it, with a garden at the back full of playing pokemon, a stream running behind it, where many water pokemon swam, back and forth, squirting water at the others in the garden.

"MISTY!" yelled Ash as he sped down the side of the hill, tripping over occasionally, but got back up and tumbled down to the bottom.

"Ash, wait up." called Max as the others slowly walked down, slipping and sliding in the damp grass.

Ash waited impatiently at the foot of the hill, watching everyone else catch up with him. When Brock reached him, Ash looked at him hopefully.

Brock sighed again. "Now you can run."

"Yay!"

Ash ran towards the small house, jumping over the fence in the garden and landing on the porch, ringing the bell continuously.

Inside the house, Misty looked up from the TV and saw a gleeful Ash at the door, a smile spread across his face and his finger consistently ringing the doorbell. Misty heaved herself off the sofa and made her way towards the door, unlocking the latch and pulling the door open.

"You do realise that if you waste the batteries you're pay- Ahhhhhhh…"

Misty stopped when Ash threw his arms around her and lifted her off the ground in a bone crushing hug, with Pikachu on his head dancing round and round as Ash spun Misty round.

"I don't care if I have to pay!" smiled Ash, placing Misty back on the floor.

"You're a lot stronger than the last time I met you." Said Misty, giggling when Ash laughed. "And a simple Hello would've done nicely."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you succeeded." Beamed Misty, inviting Ash into her house, smirking as everyone else rushed up to the door to greet her.

"Hey Misty." Said Brock, hugging her briefly.

"Hey Brocko." Replied Misty.

Brock stepped aside and a small dark green haired boy of around nine years old rushed forward, holding out his hand and speaking fast.

"Woah Max, slow down. Misty's won't understand you." Smirked Ash as the boy blushed and restarted.

"Hi, I'm Max. I'm May's brother. I may look like a nine year old, but I can assure you that I know a lot more about Pokemon than my sister, even if I don't have any myself. Ash has told us a lot about you and I've been waiting to meet you for AGES! I've always liked Water Pokemon a lot and it's soooo cool to meet a talented Water Pokemon Gym Leader like yourself." Grinned Max as Misty crouched down and shook his hand.

"Um…Thanks Max." smiled Misty, blushed slightly at Max's compliment.

Max beamed, turned around and dragged a girl's arm towards Misty.

"This is my sister May." Introduced Max

"Oh, hi May…" greeted Misty.

"Nice to meet you finally Misty." Replied May; even though Misty could tell she was lying. "Like Max said, Ash has spoken of you non-stop."

"Really?" said Misty quickly, spinning around to face Ash who blushed and held his hand behind his head.

"Well…yeah…I suppose…" blushed Ash. "So do you forgive me? About last time?"

"Hang on Ash. I'll take you to the garden where you can let out all your pokemon." Answered Misty, leading them into the large back garden, where many of her pokemon played. "GUYS! WE HAVE VISITORS!"

A stampede of Pokemon rushed towards Misty and her friends, all ready to greet them.

"C'mon out Guys!" cried May, throwing her five Pokeballs into the air and watching as her pokemon came out.

Her Combusken leaped out and twirled around in the air, as if on show at a contest. Realising where it was, Combusken sighed and fell to the ground, running off after Misty's Psyduck. A beautiful brunette Eevee jumped out of one and leapt onto May's shoulder, grinning widely and beginning to play with May's Beautifly.

"Oh and Misty, be careful of Munchlax, he might try to take some of your food." Laughed May as her Munchlax chased after Squirtle who ran towards Misty's Poliwhirl.

"My turn, Everyone- I Choose You!" shouted Ash, chucking his five pokeballs out, revealing a Sceptile, a Bayleef, a Bulbasaur and last but not least, his and Misty's Totodile.

"You still taking care of _**MY**_ Totodile?" grinned Misty, hugging the Totodile.

"Misty. We argued about this before. Totodile is officially MINE." Replied Ash.

"Yeah, I 'spose… and where's Azurill?" sighed Misty, putting the Totodile back on the floor and let it run after Squirtle and Psyduck.

"Behind you."

"AZU!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Azurill jumping onto Misty's shoulder happily.

"It's good to see you too Azu. Is Ash treating you badly?" asked Misty.

Azurill shook its head quickly, before jumping around and following Misty's Starmie.

"I Choose You- Bonsly, Onix, Geodude, Golbat, Mudkip!" cried Brock as all of his pokemon flew out of his pokeballs and joined the party.

"Awwwww…your Bonsly is soooo cute!" cooed Misty.

"Here we go again…" smirked Ash.

"Hey Misty. Do you like my Ralts?" asked Max, coming up next to her with a white, green and red Ralts following him.

"I thought you were only nine?" replied Misty confused.

"I am, but May keeps it, and I look after and train it." Answered Max proudly as Ralts copied him, folding his arms and grinning.

"Cool." Smiled Misty.

"Misty, I need an answer. Do you forgive me?" asked Ash.

"I'll tell you during Lunch. Leave all the Pokemon out here to play, while we get some lunch. You all like Burgers, noodles, chicken and rice-balls?" said Misty, avoiding Ash's question again.

Once everyone was seated around the table, Mist brought in a plate of the foods. Ash's face lit up at the sight of the burgers and instantly grabbed one, making Misty laugh. Please at his succession of getting Misty to like him again, Ash took a bite, put the burger down, swallowed the food and began to speak.

"So, do you forgive me?" he asked again.

Misty thought quickly and decided to torture him some more.

"I think now's not the best time. I'll talk to you in private later tonight." Replied Misty, handing May the noodles and chicken.

Ash sighed and continued to eat his burger, listening to Max as he continued to criticise May at her battling skills.

"Ya know Misty, May's alright at battling, but most of the time she needs me there to help her- OW! What was that for May?" cried Max, clutching his ankle.

"Oops, sorry. My foot slipped." Apologized May, smiling at her little brother's pain.

Everyone laughed as May received a small sticky rice ball end up on her bandana, grains of rice slipping down into her hair.

"MAX!" screamed May, gathering the rice off her bandana, and failing at getting it out of her hair.

"Come with me May." Said Misty, standing up and leading the fuming May towards the bathroom.

The guys remained laughing as they ate, while Misty tried to wash the rice out of May's brunette hair in the bathroom.

"Thanks Misty." Smiled May, this time Misty knew she meant it.

"It's ok. I now what it's like to have annoying siblings. I have three triplet sisters that are nineteen. They've gone to Saffron City today, I think they've gone to visit their boyfriends or something." Replied Misty, gathering May's now dry hair into a bun with various clips and slides.

May looked in the mirror and gasped at her hair.

"Wow, it looks really nice Misty. Where'd you learn to do that?"

"My sisters. I had to do their hair every time they went out somewhere-, which is often. We're not that well off so we can't afford to get a specialist in and do it, so they teach me and get me to do their hair instead." Sighed Misty.

"Oh." Said May as she continued to stare at her hair. "Misty, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, shoot." Replied Misty as she returned the rest of the unused clips and slides into a small jewelled wooden box.

"Do you like Ash?"

Misty dropped the box onto the tiled floor and stared as it smashed into tiny pieces.

"Um…"


	4. Announcments

Disclaimer:- If I owned at least one character from Pokemon then I would announce that on World Television. But I dont, so I'll never be famous (

* * *

"Well? Do you?" asked May, watching as Misty stared at the smashed box.

"Um…can we change the subject please? If I give you an answer then you'll ask why and then you'll tell Ash and…well…I just don't want him to know just yet. I want to tell him at the right time…" replied Misty, carefully gathering the largest shards of wood and set them on the counter.

"Ah…I see what your answer is. You do like him…I can tell…" smiled May triumphantly.

"May…wait…no…" called Misty quietly as May ran off down the stairs into the kitchen. "Oh great…my life is ruined…"

"Hey guess what Ash. Misty likes you!" cried May, entering the room quickly and standing near the door.

"She what?!" said Ash, shocked at May's outburst.

"Hang on…May wait…" shouted Misty, pushing her way past May and ending up in front of Ash. "Oh…um…hi…"

"So you like me then?" asked Ash happily.

"Well…I…oh May you are soooo dead." Growled Misty, chasing the brunette out of the house and into the garden.

"Misty, calm down. I'm doing you a favour!" screamed May as Misty lunged at her.

"You're wrecking my life!"

"No I'm not!"

"YES YOU ARE!" yelled Misty, throwing May on the floor and refused to give up when Ash grabbed her hands and held them behind her back.

"I'm not!" cried May as Brock held her hands behind her own back, while Max and the pokemon stood in the middle.

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH! Everyone go inside. Misty apologize, May apologize." Shouted Brock angrily.

"Fine. May I'm sorry for hurting you." Apologized Misty as she folded her arms in anger.

"I'm sorry for telling Ash that you like him." Replied May, narrowing her eyes at Misty.

"Enough with the Liking Ash!" cried Misty.

Silence fell between the groups as the pokemon left their trainers to talk in peace.

"Now. Max, May and I will go inside, while you and Ash talk." Said Brock to Misty, leading the others indoors.

Once the door had closed, Ash spoke.

"Do you like me? And will you forgive me for acting like a jerk?"

Misty sighed and sat down on the grass, her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry Ash."

"You don't like or forgive me!?"

"No, I mean _I'm_ sorry. I'm sorry for starting the flippin' fight. I'm sorry for storming off like that." Said Misty sadly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you like I did." Apologized Ash. "Anyway, do you seriously like me?"

Misty gulped and thought quickly.

'Lie, he'll never find out. Go on. It's just a little white lie.'

'No, don't lie Misty. He'll be wrecked if he finds out you lied.'

'Lie.'

'Don't lie.'

'Lie.'

'Don't lie.'

'Lie.'

'Don't lie.'

'Oh shut it you two.' Thought Misty, silencing the arguing thoughts.

Misty bit her lip and went with the first thought.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Ash smiled and hugged her, not noticing the fact that Misty was crying, or the fact that she was mouthing the words 'Help Me' to herself. When she pulled away, Ash held her at arms length and brushed away her tears.

"Why are you crying Mist?" asked Ash quickly.

'Go on Misty, lie again. He won't know.' Came another thought.

"Um…I guess I'm just happy you feel the same way." Hiccupped Misty as she choked away her tears.

"Here, this'll cheer you up." Smiled Ash, kissing her softly on the lips.

Misty let the surprised and worried expression fall from her face as she responded to Ash's kiss, forgetting all of her thoughts…all of her lies…everything…


	5. Hearts Divided

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon as you should know by now...

* * *

Misty stood in the corridor outside Ash's room, checking that everyone was asleep. Satisfied with her results of a silent house, Misty slipped downstairs wordlessly, fully clothed and grabbed her purse off the counter. Keeping the lights off, Misty glanced at the clock on the counter, taking in the flashing digits reading 7am. 

"That's good. Ash always sleeps to, like, ten at least." Sighed Misty, turning her back on the clock and began heading towards the door, when the lights flickered on, halting her in her footsteps.

"Where ya goin' Misty?" asked May, her eyebrows raised as she stood by the stairs, dressed in a pink fluffy dressing gown and slippers.

"I'm just going…going…going to get some…MILK. Yeah, that's right, going to get some Milk." Replied Misty quickly.

"Dressed like that? And anyway, we have loads, coz I was just about to make a hot coco." said May, gesturing from Misty's fancy get-up to the fridge.

"What? A girl can't look nice when she's going shopping for Milk?" snapped Misty.

"So…you're wearing a very short black skirt, a very revealing black top, your hair has been made up in such a fashion I've only ever seen on fashion models, and your make-up is really, really carefully done…just to go shopping for _Milk _at seven o'clock in the morning?" repeated May slowly.

"Uh…yeah."

"Weird."

"You can talk." Shot Misty, while May turned around and went back upstairs.

When Misty had slammed the door, May grinned to herself and rushed upstairs, desperate to follow Misty, throwing on a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt, before running out of the backdoor and tailing Misty through the town.

* * *

May sat at a table by herself, on the opposite side of a café to Misty, where the red head sat, repeatedly checking her make up in a handheld mirror in her purse. Crouching down low so she wasn't spotted, May put her head to one side and watched as a teenage boy came over to Misty's table, sitting down opposite the red head and smiling. 

"No…" whispered May as she saw the boy lean over and kiss Misty on the cheek in welcome. "Misty would never cheat on Ash…unless…no…that's not possible…"

Unable to hear what they were saying, May carefully got up and moved behind Misty's table so that she and her were back to back, unknown to Misty. Breathing heavily in relief that she wasn't revealed; May listened vigilantly, hanging onto Misty's conversation.

"…why did you want to see me then?" Came the boy's voice.

"I came to tell you that... I guess…" Misty replied, unaware of the gasping May.

"Oh, you can't make the movie date tonight. That's all right; I'll just set it for tomorrow. Is that ok?" the boy's voice said after a long pause.

"Woah, slow down Jamie. Don't rush this relationship." Sighed Misty.

"I'm not rushing, I just really can't wait for this movie with you." Smiled Jamie

"But..." started Misty.

"Look, I know you can't wait either, but seeing as you do have friends around, I understand." Replied Jamie calmly.

"Misty…" said May in a fashion she thought to be silent, but was quite the opposite.

"May?" asked Misty, whipping around to face the dumbfounded May. "How much did you just hear?"

"Enough." Answered May, getting up and walking away from the table until she reached the sunlight, where she stopped and turned around again.

"May wait." Called Misty, standing up and heading towards the brunette girl while Jamie stayed at the table.

"Listen Misty. I like Ash a lot, and if you're not gonna treat him right, well then I guess he's mine. You can talk me out of it if you wish, but you're just gonna make yourself look stupid. You have a boyfriend, and I will have one too. Ash is never gonna forgive you for this."

"Look, when you asked me if I liked Ash, I paused 'coz I was going to say no. But then you jumped ahead and told Ash, so I couldn't tell him you were wrong coz I've seen how upset and angry Ash can get when he gets his hopes up and it all goes wrong." Confessed Misty.

"So you lied and now you're two-timing?" said May angrily.

"I'm not two-timing. I'm one-timing."

"Liar."

"Look, Ash has lied to me before, so I really hate people telling lies or listening to them. Why do you think I would lie?" questioned Misty.

"To get back at Ash for all the times he insulted you infront of me…Oh Damn…I wasn't supposed to say that…I'm sorry Misty, I really am." Cried May, clapping her hands over her mouth quickly.

"He insulted _me _to _you_?" whispered Misty, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Misty, I never meant to say that. That didn't come out right."

"Yeah…it did…" replied Misty as she ran off back to her house, leaving a confuzed Jamie at the table holding a large bill and an annoyed May at the door.

* * *

"ASH KETCHUM COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled Mist as she slammed the door and ran into the sitting room. 

"Huh?" yawned Ash, walking down the stairs quickly.

"How dare you! I thought you were a nice person!" cried Misty, hitting him around the top of his head with the side of her hand.

"Hey! What's that for?" yelped Ash, jumping back before she attacked again.

"It's bad enough to insult someone who's standing right in front of you- but behind her BACK! That's just low. Even for a dense idiot like yourself!" snapped Misty, as she took a step towards him, her fist raised at the same height as his quavering jaw.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I'd never insult you behind your back!" replied Ash, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Then why did May just say that you did?" thundered Misty.

"May? May told you that?" asked Ash. "Misty, since when have you been stupid enough to believe _her_?"

"Ah hem." Coughed May as she stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips, giving Ash a death ray glare.

"Ok. Why did this all start?" enquired Ash.

"Misty snuck out to meet her boyfriend behind your back!" called May, pointing her index finger at the redhead.

"Boyfriend?!" roared Ash furiously.

"Ok people. Slow down. I'm gonna tell the story here." Replied Misty calmly. "Now, when you lot weren't here, I was going out with Jamie. And when you came, I wanted to prove to Ash that I could live without him. But then May asked me if I liked Ash and I was about to say yes…but then I remembered about Jamie, halfway through the process of chasing May. Then, when Ash said he liked me, I realised that he wasn't such a dense idiot that I used to argue with years before. So, I went to the café today to meet Jamie and dump him, but he kept interfering and wouldn't actually let me. May just happened to be there-'' here Misty paused and glared at the brunette "and yelled at me saying I was two-timing when I wasn't."

"What is all this yelling about?" asked Brock, walking in with a sleepy Pikachu on his shoulder and a grumpy Max following.

"Oh, we're just hearing a lie from Misty about her _boyfriend_ called Jamie." Snapped Ash.

"I thought his name was Ash." Laughed Max, falling silent when Misty glared at him.

"His name is Ash. Not Jamie." Sighed Misty. "And it's not a lie. If you want proof, I'm gonna call him now and dump him, just in case you want to _eavesdrop_ again."

"Woah, wait up Mist. I'm your boyfriend?" said Ash quickly.

"Course." replied Misty.

Ash grinned back, waiting till Misty had turned into her bedroom, before dancing round the sitting room happily.

"Calm down Romeo." Smirked Brock.

"He's nowhere near as romantic!" laughed Misty from her bedroom, stopping Ash in his tracks.

"Excuse me?!" he called.

"Nothing Ash!" replied Misty.

"It better not be- or you'll be my ex-girlfriend in a minute." Sniggered Ash.

"You could be an ex-living human in a minute Ash!"

"You Win Mist!"

"I always do!"

Ash sighed at his defeat and threw himself onto the sofa.

"It's hard having a girlfriend."

"Ash, you've been going out with Misty for about ten sentences of the above conversation. It's not that hard." Commented Brock.

"How do you know?"

"Coz I've actually had a girlfriend in my past life." He leered.

"Seriously?" said Max, raising his eyebrows.

"It's not that hard to believe!"

"Yeah, it kinda is." Grinned Ash, before he was clobbered by Brock's fist. "Hey, if I'm gonna be dumped I want to actually be alive at the dreaded time!"

"What makes you say you're ever gonna get dumped? You know Misty likes you a lot." Asked May sadly, regretting the end sentence.

"I'm just saying."

"Saying what?" quizzed Misty, returning from the top of the stairs, Ash's mobile in her hand.

"That I actually want to be alive when you dump me." Smirked Ash, his eyes looking from Misty to his cell. "And you so did not just dump Jamie with my mobile…did you?"

Misty laughed nervously and flipped the cell down, stowing it away in her pocket and running out of the door into the garden, and laughing Ash hot on her heels. When safely on the soft grass, Ash picked her up by the waist and spun her around, making her giggle happily. Ash took his cap off his hair and placed it lopsided atop Misty's red hair.

"Oh my god. This is just getting to much for me." Sighed May, hiding her eyes behind her hand as they watched Ash and Misty.

"Ditto." Replied Brock, covering Max's eyes for him when Ash kissed Misty.

"HEY!" cried Max, hitting Brock's hand away, but then pulling it back up when he saw the newest couple. "Ash that's gross!"

Ash let go of Misty and turned to face the disgusted Max as he hid behind Brock.

"You'll have a girlfriend at some point in your life Max." smirked Misty.

"Yeah, but I won't go around snogging her in public now will I?" answered Max, looking at Ash.

"But I'm not in public am I?" shot Ash.

"True, but you still snogging her in front of us." Pointed out May.

"And?"

"That's gross."

"It is when your watching, but its not gross when your actually the one who is-''

"Okay people, bed time." Cried Brock, clapping his hands together.

"But you didn't let me finish!" pouted Ash.

"WE don't want to know what you were about to say though Ash."

"But I do." replied Misty.

"I was gonna say that its not gross when you actually the one who is snogging an incredible beautiful girl like yourself." grinned Ash as Max pretended to puke.

"Stop, just please STOP!" cried Max.

Ash narrowed his eyes at the group as they rolled their eyes and retreated back into Misty's house, the sun setting behind the river. Smiling knowingly, Misty turned to face Ash.

"One quick one?" she asked evilly.

"Ok." Smiled Ash, kissing Misty again as the setting sunlight fell upon them.

Inside the house, Brock, May and Max sat at the window, smirking as the watched Misty and Ash, Brock's hand poised over the outside water sprinkler switch.

"3…2…1…FIRE!" yelled Max as Brock turned the dial, setting off the sprinklers, soaking Ash and Misty.

"GET BACK HERE BROCK, MAY AND MAX!" yelled Misty and Ash in unison, storming through the door and splashing the mischievous trio.

"I think this might be a good time to run." Whimpered Max.

"Ya think?" thundered Misty, her hands outstretched as she and Ash chased the trio throughout the house.

Collapsing on the sofa after a long and tiring chase, Misty lay with her head on Ash's lap, her wet hair dripping down onto his shirt and Ash's cap pulled down over her eyes as the clock chimed ten, causing Max to jump as he walked past it.

"Look, see! This is why I never want May to have a boyfriend." Pointed Max.

"Well you're gonna have to live with it Max." mumbled Misty, starting to fall asleep.

"Night Mist."

"Night night Ashy." Smiled Misty.

Max stuck his tongue out at Ash who raised his eyebrows and smirked, making Max glare at him.

"What?" asked Ash innocently.

"You sicken me." Snapped Max.

"Just because I can get a girlfriend who happens to be Misty?" replied Ash, beginning to laugh.

"No, just the thought of you and Misty together creeps me out." Shuddered Max. "The thought of you and May together doesn't though." He continued hopefully.

"Who put that thought in your head then?" questioned Ash curiously, lifting Misty slowy off him and onto the sofa.

"No one…I came up with it myself…honest." Lied Max nervously, pushing his index fingers together as he back away from Ash as he stood up carefully from the sofa.

"Hmmmm…we'll see about that."

"Hehe…" stammered Max, watching as Ash made his way past him and up the stairs. "Damn, I gotta get better at this lying stuff." Swore Max.

* * *

Ash slowly pushed the door to a darkened bedroom off the corridor, beside Misty's, all light drained from the room, causing Ash to squint into the darkness. 

"May?" called Ash quietly.

"Yeah?" asked May, sitting up on her bed.

"Why are all the lights out?" he asked, flicking them back on.

"Um…no reason…" she replied hastily, wiping her face with her sleeve.

Ash looked at her curiously.

"Were you…crying?"

"Crying? Me? No way." She stuttered, trying to cover it up with a disbelieving smile. "And, where's your cap?"

"Misty's got it."

Sitting down next to her, Ash sighed and put his hands together, looking down at the floor, while May moved her legs so they were against her chest and her arms around them.

"Do you like me May?"

"Of course I do. You're my best friend." Grinned May.

"You know what I mean." Frowned Ash, still not facing her.

May waited for a minute before replying.

"Look, you have Misty, so what's the point in me liking you if I don't have a chance?" she said, slightly avoiding the question. "She's prettier than me, smarter than me, and you like her a lot more than you like me..."

"May, you're acting like a child." Replied Ash seriously.

"Well maybe I am a child." She snapped.

Sighing again, Ash continued.

"Just tell me whether you like me or not."

Defeated, May closed her eyes, letting the words slip out of her mouth. "I guess I kinda do. But it's just a stupid, typical, girly crush, I'll get over it."

"I'm sorry that I can't return that crush May, but I am fourteen, a whole year older than you."

"Hark who's talking. You're the one dating a fifteen year old!" gulped May, tears beginning to fall down her cheek.

"But it's different, and please don't cry May."

"How is it different Ash? Tell me." Cried May loudly.

"You know I hate arguing with girls, so please don't start one."

"That just coz you can never win when you fight against one."

Sighing, Ash turned to face her. May's brown eyes flickered from him to the floor continuously, as he tried to think of what to say.

"Look, the sound of us all coming here was great. The fact that we could all spend this summer vacation together, and you could see Misty. But things change, and people change Ash. You and Misty is an important thing in your life, so go ahead, stay with her, coz I'm going."

"Who's changed?" demanded Ash, grabbing her wrist as she started to stand up.

"Everyone. Me. You. It's just...all so confusing."

"I'm still the same."

"Ash, everyone's changing, everyone's growing up...it can't be helped, or stopped. So you go out with Misty, I'll just be the crowd that watches."

Without warning, May burst into tears, making Ash jump.

'Oh god, she is seriously upset...do I...hug her...? Just as friends mind...' thought Ash, putting his arms around May in comfort.

May sniffed and dug her head into his shoulder, crying into his shirt.

'Please don't come in Mist...Please don't come in Mist...Please don't- too late...' thought Ash as the door swung open, revealling a startled Misty.

"Oh, I'm...I'm sorry... I just came into tell you that I was going to get some milk Ash, but don't worry..." stammered Misty, turning around and closing the door.

"Mist wait." called Ash standing up and rushing after his girlfriend.

May sat on the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks as Ash opened the door and stood face to face with Misty alone.

"I heard what May said to you about changes. And she's right, you have changed Ash..."

"That wasn't what you thought it was. I havn't changed, I'm still me." he said quickly.

"Not trusting your girlfriend? Hugging one of my best friends? If that's you, then it's-"

"No...that's not what I meant." interupted Ash helplessly.

"Then what did you mean? Coz from what I'm seeing, you still seem to be the Liar here." cried Misty.

"Mist, I meant it when I said I was sorry. And I meant it when I kissed you."

"I'm sure you did, then. But, I just don't think you do anymore, and I don't think I love you either...you've changed Ash, and once that's happened, you can't change back...so go ahead, make out with May, but just remember, you've lost your _best friend_ to her." choked Misty, tears spilling over her eyes.

She pulled the cap off her head and placed it in Ash's hands, smiling weakly and brushing her hand against his briefly, before turning around and running out of the house. Ash tore his eyes away from her retreating back and looked down at the cap. He twirled it around in between his fingers, thinking. Then, a black mark on the inside of the cap caught his eye. Smiling, Ash saw the black scrawled writing that said 'Ash Ketchum' from when he was ten. Looking away from his untidy handwriting, Ash saw another mark, this time in blue, one that was next to his name, saying '+ Misty Waterflower'.


End file.
